NickToons: Ultimate Brawl Stars
NickToons: Ultimate Brawl Stars is a fighting game with various NickToons characters. It is the counterpart game of CN: Ultimate Brawl Stars. I have taken art and some bio's from NewEraOutlaw on DeviantArt. He also added some characters, I wouldn't think off (like Mr. Smith and Dr. Hutchison). The game's mechanism works similar to the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Arcade Mode Over every part of the NickToons universe strange things began to happen, things that cannot be explained. The people who still were alive and free headed out to see what was wrong. *'Aang': TBA *'Amon': The leader of the Equility. After discovering there were more persons with super natural powers he wanted to get rid of them too. All people should be normal just like him. Some won't be bothered by him, but the ones with super powers will feel his wrath. *'Asami Sato': As the new CEO of Future Industries, Asami had an arduous task ahead of her. Her family name was now tarnished, and no shareholder wanted a part of her company. She had a few ideas on how to get back on her feet, but before she could set her ideas into motion, she was startled by something infinitely bigger than even the Avatar could overcome...something that was destroying her world! Worse yet was the news that aside from Korra, she was the only remaining member of Team Avatar left...the invaders had come and taken away nearly everyone that was deemed a threat - and, to her severe grief, took the life of one of her closest friends who fought back. With no time to lose and determined to set things right, Asami suits up with the very gear the Equalists once used....though instead of bringing fear and destruction, she was going to bring peace. *'Audryck':'' A Moth Duckling who is a Leader of the Animal Patrol Team. He is one of the Bravest Nicktoons Animal Sidekicks in the Nicktoons Universe. He is a sidekick to Invader Zim and his power is Diving and Swimming. *'Azula': Princess and heir apparent to the Fire Nation, Azula is a cruel and cunning opponent to all who dare cross her and her father, the Fire Lord Ozai. She mas mastered the art of firebending to the point where she can also summon lightning. The tinge of her flames burn a blue hue, said to be many times hotter than orange flames, earning her the nickname of "The Cold Hearted Flame". Obsessed with power, she will not rest until all bows to the greatness of the Fire Kingdom, even if she has to raze everything to the ground to trigger it. *'Beautiful Gorgeous': Last time anyone heard of Beautiful Gorgeous she was confirmed to be in space. However someone has picked her up and brought her back to Earth to aid along in the battle against the evil. This person was no one other than his "lover" Sheen. *'Bessie Higgenbottom': The girls who wants to collect all of the badges to become the Mighty B! She has collected all of them and finally was able to become the Mighty B. But now it was told to her she missed one badge, the world savior badge. Bessie's Mighty B powers were now limited until she had saved the world and got her last badge. *'Black Cuervo': Finding out that her nemesis, and former secret crush, El Tigre has headed out to save the world she follows him in order to eliminate him, or not. However she stumbles on another person trying to find his true love and together they try to find them. *'Bluecorn': A Bright Blue Earwig Long-Eared Chipmunk who is a Allies with the Animal Patrol Team in the Nickelodeon Universe. She befriends are Rattz the Bush Cricket Raccoon and Lil' Stinky the Purple Stinkbug Skunk and her Best Friend is Bradie Bonester the Ant Collie Dog. Bluecorn also holding her very own popcorn ball while she was playing with her Friends. *'CatDog': It may seem unusual that a cat and a dog would be considered best friends, much less brothers, but to Catdog, that's their life story. As different as night and day, Cat and Dog are conjoined twins, who, while sharing the same body, have different interests and personalities. Dog enjoys rocking out, chasing garbage trucks and going wild, whereas the more cultured Cat enjoys the finer things in life whilst preferring to take things easy. Their unique situation has earned them enemies in the form of the Greasers Gang, who don't take kindly to the "Catbutt" strolling through their neighbourhood. Nearburg was one of the first casualties of Pariah Dark's rampage, and, sadly, so was Dog, who charged at this invader destroying their friends' homes like he was chasing a mailman, only to find himself kicked to the curb for his efforts. Distraught and helpless, Cat lost the will to fight on, and was taken by Pariah Dark's Army as a prisoner of war. However, he was eventually found by Korra and Danny Phantom during a chance jump to one of the 'bad futures' created by the Ghost King's onslaught, and brought to the ghost known as Clockwork, who was one of the Council of Elders who brought the heroes together in the first place. "It was definitely not your time!" he said, and with a gesture, he reversed time and brought Dog back...who was just plain confused why Cat and these weird humans were so happy to see him. "Hey! It must be my birthday! Hooray!" he said. Now, with Nearburg to save, it will take the combined teamwork using Cat's intellectual wit and Dog's fervour to help the heroes and save the day! Just as long as there's no garbage trucks around, that is. (DLC) *'Carlie Mcgill': A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a Rock Star Party-Prankster and Frida Suarez's pet. She is one of the Bravest Nicktoons Animal Sidekicks in the Nicktoons Universe. She is Carlito's Best Friend Pal and her power is Dancing. *'Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub who is El Tigre (Manny Rivera)'s pet. He is one of the Bravest Nicktoons Animal Sidekicks in the Nicktoons Universe. He is sometimes a bit shy and his power is Speeding. *'''Dani Phantom: TBA *'Danjhely': A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Co-Leader to Audryck and a rideable. He is one of the Bravest Nicktoons Animal Sidekicks in the Nicktoons Universe and a Sidekick to Jenny Wakeman (XJ9). She is a massive Daredevil and her power is Howling. *'Danny Phantom': Transformed by an accident in his father's 'Fenton Portal', 14 year old Daniel Fenton mutated into a half-human, half-ghost hybrid. His alter ego is known as 'Danny Phantom', a spectral hero sworn to defend both the world and the Ghost Zone from ghostly threats, using an array of powers derived from his accident that are constantly evolving. Now he once again teams up with his friends to defend the NickToons Universe. *'Denzel Crocker': For his entire life, Denzel Crocker, the often stressed-out (and borderline crazy) teacher has been trying to prove the existence of...FAIRY! GOD! PARENTS!!! How else could you explain why that Turner boy was still in his class for nearly fifteen years?! He's obviously trying to keep acting like a kid so he never loses them! Many of Mr. Crocker's attempts at outing Timmy as a keeper of fairy godparents have gone totally awry, often causing him to be the butt of many jokes and dismissed as completely nuts. Even his colleagues in the Evil Syndicate can't help but raise an eyebrow at his crazy schemes sometimes. Though it seemed that Mr. Crocker would have sat out the invasion caused by Pariah Dark, the presence of paranormal activity inspired him to grab his best inventions. After all, if ghosts were real, then those accursed FAIRY! GOD! PARENTS! can't be too far behind! And when Timmy shows up to try to save the day with his friends, Mr. Crocker will be there waiting for him! Wait, what's this? *'Dib Membrane': TBA *'Django of the Dead': After hearing the news of Black Cuervo having left to find El Tigre he became furious. He equipped his deadly guitar and went out to find her. The grandson of the most feared woman in the Underworld however has troubles with the other undead from the Underworld who despise his origins as prince and want to kill him. *'Dora Márquez & Boots': A girl and her monkey who entered the battle without knowing. Dora found a map from her cousin Diego and was determined to find the treasure, and hopefully, her cousin too. Oblivious to everything on screen she gets aided by an unknown entity (you) and will find her way. *'Doug Funnie': Dear Journal, Sometimes, the craziest things can happen to you! One minute, I was heading over to my pal Skeeter, the next, I was surrounded by these other guys, and I was in my Quailman costume! They told me that they needed my help, and that I was chosen to help them save the world. At first, I thought that they were all crazy, but then I realized that my imagination took on a life of its own in this world! My personal heroes, Race Canyon, Smash Adams, and, of course, Quailman and all of thier powers were now at my fingertips! Of course, like my dad said, "With great power comes great responsi-" Oh darn, I almost forgot about the whole saving the world thing. Well, talk with you later, journal. See ya! - Doug ''(DLC) *'Dr. Blowhole': The bottle-nosed antagonist of those wretched peng-yoo-ins, Dr. Blowhole has one ambition: REVENGE! Revenge against the dull humans who put him through the ring of fire, revenge against those fli-i-ghtless numbskulls who keep sabotaging his plans, basically....a piles of revenges on top of revenges! Of course, nothing put a bigger smile on his face than seeing his enemies captured and dragged away, so he's turned his ambitions towards one thing....TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Now the penguins are gone he can finally succeed in his plan, he hopes. *'Dr. Hutchison': One day upon returning home, she discovered that her husband, Filburt and their children had all come down with a mysterious illness....the likes of which she had never seen before! At the same time, news broke of an invasion by an evil ghost army upon the citizens of O-Town, carrying with them a plague that caused an illness similar to what her family came down with! With no time to lose and determined to find a cure to save her family and the folks of O-Town, Hutch gathers her surgical tools, and joins the heroes to help anyone she can! *'Dudley Puppy': The new secret agent of T.U.F.F. is one of the best agents they have had yet. He and Kitty make a great team and thus are assigned with the task to fight the evil that is now endangering the NickToons Universe. While Kitty goes on it professionally Dudley wandered off somewhere and find himself in his own little adventure to fight crime. *'El Tigre': After hearing the new danger that is treatning the NickToons Universe he heads out to eliminate the evil. However during this quest he is yet confronted with the fact of wheter he should choose the evil side or the good side. Hopefully he finds out in his battles against both good and evil which one he has to choose and eventually live a normal live, without this burden of this choice. *'Eliza Thornberry': Having rescued a shaman disguised as a wild animal, Eliza Thornberry was gifted with the ability to communicate with animals, an ability that has come in handy numerous times, but must remain a secret at the risk of permanently losing her gift. She is also the daughter of renowned documentary filmmaker Nigel Thornberry, who, with his family, travels all over the world in a transforming 'Comvee' to open the eyes of the people of Earth to the exotic, wondrous ways of the animal kingdom. Awakened by a wild boar during a return trip to Kenya, Eliza (and her pet chimpanzee, Darwin) found herself face-to-face with the shaman who had gifted her with her powers, as well as a congregation of many wild animals behind him. He told her of a great crisis that was soon to befall her world, and that she would have to use her gifts to bring this crisis to an end. Eliza: "I'd like to help, but I'm no fighter! What can I do?" An elephant stepped forward from the herd, and told her, "Earth is our home as well as yours. We will not stand idly by and watch this great evil rend it asunder. We need someone to lead us so that we can defend our world. That someone...is you! The Shaman waved his staff around, and uttered an incantation. "You will have many friends who will help you on your journey. Go to them, and you will know what to do next!" Eliza: "All right. I'll do it! Are you ready, Darwin?" Darwin: "No, but I don't think I've got much of a choice, do I?" As soon as the portal opened, a wild boy babbling like the devil was chasing him ran through it, much to the surprise of the shaman and Eliza! Eliza: "Donnie? DONNIE!" Darwin: "Oh, great. Looks like aside from saving the world, we've got to go on a rescue mission now! Could this possibly get any worse?" Eliza: "C'mon, Darwin! We've got to go! Hang on, Donnie, we're coming!" Climbing on an elephant, Eliza charges forward, both to help save her world and bring her brother safely home! *'Ember McLain': Another ghost who teamed up with The Flying Dutchman in his plan to take over the world. She has prepared herself a long time for her comeback, and sees interest in enslaving the humans with her enchanting voice. However she also has to deal with her boyfriend's, Skulker's, hobby of hunting down special creatures. Ember rather plays her guitar and hear the cheering of the crowd for her. *'Eva': A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who is a Stylish Member of the Animal Patrol Team. She is one of the Bravest Nicktoons Animal Sidekicks in the NicktoonsUniverse. She is a sidekick with Bessie Higgenbottom and her power is High-Flying. *'Frida Suarez': TBA *'Gaz Membrane': TBA *'Invader Zim & GIR': Being disguised as a human, the Irken plans to destroy this world but first has to rid of his arch rival Dib. But upon hearing of the crisis facing the Nicktoons Universe, he leaps into action with his Vooty modified for combat- not because he wants to save it, mind you, but because he sees himself as the only being worthy to rule! (NewEraOutlaw). *'Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9): Created by Dr. Nora Wakeman, Model XJ-9 is a highly sophisticated battle robot, developed to save the world from numerous threats. However, XJ-9, wishing to live the life of a normal teenage girl, began to assert herself, discarding her model number in favour of a name, "Jenny". However, her will for justice is strong, and still wishes to be a hero to the good people of Tremorton, but finds that and her desire to be normal under constant attack by the villainous Cluster, aliens from a robotic world led by the vicious Queen Vexus, who wants to indoctrinate her into her clan, by force if necessary (NewEraOutlaw). *'''Jimmy Neutron: The Nicktoons often depend on his sage advice and ability to come up with life saving ideas under pressure. Alongside Danny, Spongebob and other Nicktoons, he has saved the day more times than anyone can count, but only time would tell with his most dangerous challenge yet if he can pull another of his patented Brain Blasts! (NewEraOutlaw). *'Kendryck': A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is a Energetic Member of the Animal Patrol Team. He is one of the Bravest Nicktoons Animal Sidekicks in the Nicktoons Universe. He is a sidekick to Danny Phantom and his power is Exercise. *'Katara': TBA *'Kimy Finster': Kimi is somewhat of an oddity among the Nicktoons. Unlike her peers who either possess special powers or great fighting ability, Kimi is just an ordinary girl. But beneath her tweenage exterior lies a brave heart determined to do what's right. As such, she's brung what she can to the fight- items of sentimental value that hearken to her origins in Japan, and she can whip up a mean smoothie as well thanks to her part time job as a barista at the Java Lava. Even since her days as a plucky Rugrat, she's always had a taste for the new and exciting, and the threat facing the Nicktoon Universe is simply a new adventure for her to embark on! (NewEraOutlaw). *'Kitty Katswell': A valued member of T.U.F.F. she is chosen alongside her partner to get rid of this new treath that is endangering the NickToons Universe. But like always she also has her side job of babysitting Dudley. So when he runs off again she is tasked with defeating the opponent and keeping Dudley on his leash. *'Korra': Korra is the newest incarnation of the 'Avatar', a bender capable of wielding the elements of fire, water, earth and air. Rebellious and hotheaded, Korra once believed that all it took to kick butt as an Avatar was being a strong bender. However, a traumatic experience against the anti-benders caused her to discover her spiritual side, and, in so doing, her link to the spirit world. Now, she's an even greater force to be reckoned with! (NewEraOutlaw). *'Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason': Although not caring the dangers that now were upon the world, Kyle noticed he had to do something. After his "friends" Fanboy and Chum Chum disappeared he wondered what was going on. With the thought that getting rid of this plague, the people from the Milkweed Academy of Magic would recognize his magic and allow him to enter the academy again. But he doesn't know that the thought of that never will become reality and that he only is going out to save his "friends". *'Lincoln Loud': *'Man-Arctica': Hailing from Planet Hasselhoth comes the brave and the bold Man-Arctica, the sub-zero superhero who always answers the call of duty! He has set up a base on Earth known as the 'Igloo of Isolation', where he's always on the lookout for trouble. Despite his kind heart and sense of justice, Man-Arctica feels a little disdain for the people he saves. Regardless, his heroic nature still perseveres above everything else, and has vowed to battle evil-doers and put them on ice (NewEraOutlaw). *'Mark Chang': TBA *'Misty': She's a powerful entity in her own right, but her presence in the ultimate conflict leaves open one question- if she was indeed hired to help the heroes, then who paid for her services? *'Mr. Smith': After the FBI heard of what was going on in the world they had to send their best guy out to eliminate the brains behind this plan. Their man was Mr. Smith, they send him a message and Mr. Smith was on his way (NewEraOutlaw). *'Muscular Beaver': The super hero with no powers, but only Dagget in a weird costume. When the world is in danger he takes reponsability to destroy all evil. Truth be told, he's also doing this to show up his older brother, who told him that he was getting WAY over his head with this escapade. Dag's response? "No spooty crime is too far over the head hairs of MUSCULAR BEAVAH!" (NewEraOutlaw). *'Otto Rocket': After the disappearance of his friends and family Otto remains. He now strives to find his family back and restore peace in his town. Though he possesses no innate superpowers, Otto sees a chance to put his wicked skills to good use as one of the heroes...and nab a little extra fame, while he's at it. Certainly couldn't hurt (NewEraOutlaw). *'Patrick Star': TBA *'Powdered Toast Man': TBA *'Professor Calamitous': The nemesis of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius, Professor Calamitous is one of the most brilliant, evil minds on the planet, and would certainly be the most dangerous villain in the Nicktoons universe, if ONLY he could finish what he starts. Though he has since taken therapy to alleviate this problem, the Professor has a nasty habit of leaving important tasks unfinished, which often leads to his downfall. The Calamibot, his battlesuit and bodyguard, is a technologically advanced robot capable of inflicting a lot of damage, and, after upgrading it with the help of Beautiful Gorgeous, his daughter and a chopped up Cadillac, it is better than ever and ready tot ake down Neutron (NewEraOutlaw). *'Rango': No one knows how he entered the battle nor became such big size. However he now is out to save this world like he saved to the Town of Dirt with the aid of his companion Priscilla. *'Raphael': One of the four ninja turtles that fights the evil in their town. Being mutated and trained by his rat-master to become a powerful teenage mutant ninja turtle. When he finds out that his brothers have failed in fighting the crimes he heads out to find them and destroy the evil himself. Raphael expects Shredder to be behind all of this but finds out it is something even bigger than that (NewEraOutlaw). *'Really Really Big Man': Beware, villains! O-Town's resident superhero is here and ready to bust some heads! Disguised as mild mannered secretary 'Lois Lame', Really Really Big Man is ready for action whenever there's trouble afoot! He boasts the ability to fly and possesses incredible strength (that can be uncontrollable at times), but his real claim to fame are his 'Nipples of the Future', which he uses to show his targets what they're destined for, and perhaps make them see the error of their ways. During an unfortunate bout with 'Nipple Blindness', (which happens when his Nipples attach themselves to his eyes when they go out of control) he has seen the terror that awaits not just him, but all of the Nicktoons and their homeworlds. And who better to save the day? (NewEraOutlaw). *'Ren & Stimpy': Ren and Stimpy always seem to be down on their luck. Already an unlikely duo of an ill-tempered chihuahua and a dim-witted cat, Ren and Stimpy always seem to find themselves in rather insane predicaments. And nothing could be more insane than the adventure that they're about to embark upon! What Stimpy sees as a chance to do some good, Ren sees as a quick get-rich scheme, and so, our unlikely duo head out to see what's been upsetting the Nicktoons Universe....for better or worse (NewEraOutlaw). *'Reptar': Seen as a hero to some and a big, destructive menace to others, Reptar is a humongous dinosaur with an appetite for destruction and a brutal temper to match. After being locked away by people for safity he is unleashed by the villains so he can create chaos on the NickToons Universe. When he's not chewing on airplanes or stomping on cities, he's throwing down with other monsters his size, often unwittingly saving the day (NewEraOutlaw). *'Rocko Wallaby': Just your average wallaby from O-Town, Rocko tries to get through his life with as little hassle as possible, but when you've got wacky friends and live in a town where everyday is never ordinary, enduring shenanigans are basically on his to-do list at this point. Rocko is also a jackhammer enthusiast, entering competitions and wowing audiences with the grace and boulder-crushing power! After visiting his folks in the Australian outback (and competing in the Jackhammer Regionals there), Rocko returns in time to see O-Town overtaken by a nasty plague, brought about by an equally nasty army of ghosts! Barely managing to escape on his jackhammer with his faithful dog Spunky, Rocko was at a loss as to what to do! All seemed lost until he was saved by a ghost boy with white hair, who shoved him into a portal which led him to an odd island. It was there that Rocko realised that it wasn't just his world- but many worlds in the Nicktoon universe were in danger as well! More importantly, he was chosen as one of the brave heroes to help stop the multi-versal crisis! "Me? Brave? But what can I do?" he lamented. It was then that a friendly old woman smiled and told him, "You have many talents. You just need to know how to put them to good use." Looking at his jackhammer, Rocko put on his hard hat. "Well, Spunky. Saving the world today.....is going to be a very dangerous day." *'Rudy Tabootie': One day Rudy drew a portal to Chalk Zone, only to find nothing left but a heavily beaten Snap clinging to a small fraction that remained. Chalkzone was completely wiped out! Determined to get to the bottom of this, Rudy sets off to find the source...with his magic chalk in hand (and pockets), ready for anything that comes his way! (NewEraOutlaw). *'Sam Manson': TBA *'Sandy Cheeks': TBA *'Sheen Estevez': Finally having finished building his rocket to go back to Earth he says goodbye to his friends and departs. However along the way he encounters an old crush of his and decides to take her along with him. Then he realizes that the Nicktoons Universe is in danger, so he sees this as a chance to show off his ability to save the world. *'Sheldon Plankton': Bet you thought I was going to be left out of this shindig, didn't you? Heh, heh, heh, heh.....who do you think I am, fools? I had received a transmission from my former partner in crime, Professor Calamitous, who had apparently reformed the Evil Syndicate, and as I made preparations to leave, Bikini Bottom was ambushed by ghostly invaders! At first, I thought the Flying Dutchman was behind this, until a huge ghost king known as Pariah Dark made himself known! He easily laid waste to the town. I attempted to flee myself, but I was captured and placed into a tiny pickle jar. Too bad for them, I'm far too smart for that! After all, I went to college! I made my escape and began to plan. I still had access to some of the Mawgu technology left behind from my last adventure, but I was in no mood or shape to fight. So, I thought to myself....why not use a big, strong fella, somebody who could fight for me by proxy? And wouldn't you know it, opportunity knocked when that huge musclebound lobster arrived into town, looking for survivors! An ideal guinea pig for my newest invention, the Chum Bucket Mind Control Helmet! (Karen keeps telling me it's a tad bit buggy, but what does she know? Naggy nag nag, that's what she does.) Besides, should I run into that meddlesome Spongebob, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll hesitate to fight one of his friends. What a sap. The Evil Syndicate plans to seize control of Pariah Dark's ultimate weapons, and use its power to conquer the Nicktoon Universe. But I am no fool. A desperate power struggle will divide us once the big guy falls. That is why I plan to take the prize for myself. Soon, the universe will be mine to command, and with a vast army of mind controlled minions under my control, that Krabby Patty Formula will be MINE! ..what? You thought I forgot about that? It's on my bucket list. No pun intended. *'Skulker': After teaming up with The Flying Dutchman and the other ghosts he now is aiming for another goal. Altough tasked with collecting the souls of the heroes trying to defend this planet, Skulker has other plans. He now wants to collect the weird species that enter this fray to add to his precious collection of creatures he caught so far. And what could be better than a living sponge, and alien and a giant dinosaur on his wall? *'Sneakers': A Bush Cricket Torch Key Raccoon who befriends with The Animal Patrol Team. She is a Bravest Explorer and a friend with Hummy JewelFeather. Her sidekick is Swifti the Ring-Tailed Possum who lives in her Bright Green Backpack. *'SpongeBob SquarePants': The famous fry cook, jellyfisher, bubble blower and karate expert from under the sea is always up for a new adventure. He has helped several of his Nicktoon friends in the past against various threats to his world, and destiny has summoned him to join the Nicktoon heroes once again. His answer to the call? "I'M REEEADY!!" (NewEraOutlaw). *'Tak': Returning home to his village after a quiet day of fishing, Tak was shocked to discover that the entire Pupununu village had been completely razed, and all of the villagers missing! He found out from Party Juju's head that an army of the undead had come to conquer their world, and while he tried to stop them, a strange force took control of his body and took it with the village! It was then that the Moon Juju, armed with the Staff of Dreams, told Tak that it was up to him to use the staff to cross dimensions and save not only the Pupununu tribe, but the entire Nicktoon universe as well! Taking Party Juju's head with him, Tak leaps into the portal created by the staff, once again playing the reluctant hero! (NewEraOutlaw). *'Technus': One of the strongest ghosts and enemies of Danny Phantom. After having "teamed up" with The Flying Dutchman he has equipped himself in his first robotic version. Now going around the universe to upgrade his technology to make his power suit stronger. And with his new upgrades he is going to take command of the ghosts and also will defeat the entity who is behind all of this, only so he can rule this worlds technology. *'Tenzin': For far too long, I have thrown caution to the wind. Many heroes, including my young student, have been gathered here on Air Temple Island, trying to find a way to save their homes...and their very lives. I have restrained myself from interfering, partially out of fear of leaving my little ones without a father to raise them if something were to happen to me. And yet....a great evil threatens our world, and I can not stand idly by and watch it consume all we hold dear. For the first time in my life....I find myself completely unsure of what to do. They need you. Besides, what good will protecting your children do if they don't have a world to live in anymore? 'You are right. This....and so many other worlds. They need all the help they can get. I won't allow this madness to continue any further. I'll do it. '''That's my boy. Now get out there and show those fiends what you can do. '''I will. Thank you, father. *'The Flying Dutchman: After getting into contact with the Ghost Zone's three most feared ghosts he set up a plan to take over the Earth, under his command. The Ruler of the 7 Seas' real plan however is to make everyone into his crew members so he finally can find his well deserved rest in this afterlife. *'The Gromble': One day, while consulting the Pool of Elders, the Gromble got a disturbing warning from it - a great and powerful threat was approaching, and was threatening to eradicate all of humanity in the process. The Gromble knew what he had to do, although he hated the thought - he had to team up with the Nicktoon Heroes to stop it. After all, no humans to scare, no more reasons for monsters to exist. With three of his students in tow, the Gromble heads out to show all who stand in his way the true meaning of terror! (NewEraOutlaw). *'Timmy Turner': Jorgen visited him telling about what happened in Fairy World. It was completely occupied with ghosts and Anti-Fairies. While Jorgen would hold off the ones invading the Fairy World, Timmy is tasked with finding the one behind this. And hopefully reuniting with his friends from the other universes. Of course Cosmo, Wanda and little Poof assist him in this quest. *'Tommy Pickles': For as long as he could remember, Tommy has always had a knack for adventure. Even as a baby, he'd get into really hair-raising situations and come out virtually unscathed. But now that he's gotten older, what he really wants to do is direct. He's been itching to make the greatest movie the world's ever seen, but so far, he's come up flat. When his close friend Kimi suddenly goes missing during the chaos facing the Nicktoons universe, Tommy not only takes it upon himself to play the role of the hero and rescue Kimi, but also film everything along the way...after all, what's a better flick than one about the Nicktoon Heroes saving the world? (NewEraOutlaw). *'Toph Bei Fong': Though she may appear small and helpless and despite being cute and tomboyishly beautiful, don't underestimate this young Earthbender at all. She may be blind, but she sees it as more of an advantage than anything, as her unique condition has made her explore and discover things that ordinary Earthbenders did not, including seismic sense and even a new form of bending, Metalbending, previously thought impossible by all. *'Tueseday X': the eldest daughter of her family, the X's (a perfectly normal family that ARE NOT SPIES WORKING FOR THE SUPERIOR ORGANIZATION WHATSOEVER!) Despite her punk rocker appearance, Tuesday is the voice of reason in her family, with enough street smarts to know her way around things the X's tend to misunderstand. As a fighter, she can hold her own, but what she really yearns for is a normal life as a teenager, something that's very difficult when you're the missions investigator of your team-er, I mean, when your terror of a younger brother is a nuisance that accidentally causes nuclear meltdowns in his spare time-ack! I mean, makes fun of your huge butt... you know what? This discussion is over. You heard nothing. *'Vega': After Jenny had defeated Vexus Jenny has left Cluster Prime in her care, Vega soon finds the Earth as well as Cluster Prime under seige, and so, with her newfound abilities, Vega joins the battle alongside the Nicktoon heroes! But she doesn't know that someone wants her empire back (NewEraOutlaw). *'Vexus': The former monarch of Cluster Prime, Vexus' goal as Queen was to enslave the human race, and sway Jenny, a fellow robotic being, to her side. Unfortunately for her (and fortunately for us), Jenny always manages to stay one step ahead of her, no matter how many fiendish schemes she has laid for the teenage robot. To add insult to injury, she had recently found herself overthrown as ruler of her homeworld, her plot to keep her subjects under her heel uncovered. Now, she lives to avenge her loss, and she will retake the empire that she sees as rightfully hers....by any means necessary (NewEraOutlaw). *'Vicky': TBA *'ZIM': an Irken, a race of aliens bred for galactic conquest. Extremely brash, irrational and terribly destructive, ZIM was deemed 'defective' by his superiors for staging an all out assault on his own home world that caused damage that would take centuries to rebuild. As a joke, the Tallests assigned ZIM to a far off galaxy, expecting him to get lost. Unbeknownst to them, they've assigned him to Earth, where ZIM constantly tries (and fails) to subdue the human race under his rule. He is accompanied by GIR, his robotic companion and aide in combat. Upon hearing of the crisis facing the Nicktoons Universe, he leaps into action with his Vooty modified for combat- not because he wants to save it, mind you, but because he sees himself as the only being worthy to rule! *'Zuko': Once the heir to the throne of the Fire Kingdom, Zuko was disgraced and banished by his father, the Fire Lord Ozai and was forever doomed to wander the Earth in a seemingly vain quest to search for the last Airbender to regain his lost honour. As luck would have it, Zuko came across and actually captured the long lost Avatar Aang in the South Pole, but his arrogance and hotheadedness had cost him dearly. He had vowed never to underestimate his opponents again since that day, but events that followed afterwards would shape him and his destiny in his hunt for the Avatar (as well as some helpful prodding from his kind Uncle Iroh). It eventually led to him turning against his father and actually becoming the firebending mentor to Aang, actually learning alongside him at one point in time when his own firebending weakened. It all culminated in a final showdown with his sister, Azula, and the Avatar overthrowing his father, leaving a clear path open for him to take the throne of the Fire Kingdom, and undo all of the wrongs the regime has caused in the Century Long War. His rule as Fire Lord was definitely not without burden, and his inexperience at leading a people restless after war often took its toll on him. One citizen had even branded him a coward, which struck a nerve with him. But Zuko's time for proving himself as a warrior would come when his own kingdom came under attack from a fierce demon, who sent hordes of the undead to conquer not just the Fire Kingdom, but the entire world as well! Not content with this state of affairs, Zuko stood ready to defend his kingdom to the bitter end, until he was pulled into another strange world with others like himself. He was bewildered, until he was reunited with his allies, Toph, Sokka and an older Katara, who informed him of the threat facing the Nicktoon Universe, as well as his sister siding with a group known as the Evil Syndicate to seize power from the demon known as Pariah Dark. Swords in hand, Zuko realized what he had to do. He must prevent the demon from conquering the universe, even if he has to fight his sister once again to do so, knowing that the powers he possess would be devastating in the wrong hands. He will defend, and ultimately prove to his people that he is no coward. He will fight, not just for them....but for his very HONOUR. Characters DLC Characters Stages Avatar *Ba Sing Se *Norther Water Tribe *Republic City Danny Phantom *The Ghost Zone *Amity Park *Undergrowth Amity Park The Fairly OddParents *Fairy World *Yugopotamia *Death Ball SpongeBob SquarePants *Bikini Bottom *Jellyfish Fields *Flying Dutcman's Ship The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jimmy's Laboratory *Retroland El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Miracle City *Calavera *The Land of Dead Invader Zim *Skool *Space Station Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol * Yardley T.U.F.F. Puppy *T.U.F.F. Headquarters *Diabolical Order Of Mayhem My Life as a Teenage Robot *Tremorton *Cluster Zone Rocko's Modern Life *Super Lot-O Comics *O-Town Rugrats *RepatarLand The Mighty B! *The Hive *Pier 31 Dora the Explorer *The Map The Penguins from Madagascar *Central Park Zoo Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fanlair *School Hey, Arnold! *Arnold's Room The Angry Beavers *Beaver Lodge Rocket Power *Skatepark Rango *Dirt Town Chalkzone *Chalkzone Planet Sheen *Zeenu Tak and the Power of Juju *Pupununu Village *Juju Realm Aaahh!! Real Monsters *Monster's University The X's *The House My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Ponyville Trivia *The name is a mix of "Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom", "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" and "PlayStation All-Stars". The X was added later to the game. *It is the first Nicktoons Unite! game where SpongeBob in inferior to other series, like Danny Phantom and Avatar.